


rebel, rebel

by valenstyne



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard as Girlycard, Drabble, Gen, kind of silly, set during The Dawn, weapons-grade passive aggression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstyne/pseuds/valenstyne
Summary: Alucard is just trying to be nice, dammit.





	rebel, rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue slightly paraphrased from scanlations. ~~Walter's OMGWTFBBQ reaction to Girlycard is never not funny to me.~~

When Walter immediately demands to know where his normal shape is, Alucard realizes he may have made a tactical error. 

He’d thought surely the boy would prefer to fight alongside someone who at least outwardly resembled a child his own age. And if that child happened to be disarmingly adorable, so much the better. Walter could perhaps _try_ to appreciate his efforts. 

“The particular form I take means nothing to _me_ ,” Alucard says with all the icy gravitas possible for a little girl in a furry hat. “I can change my shape into _anything_.”

Walter, the ungrateful brat, just glares.


End file.
